List of Quotes - Kite
Kite Intro *I'll just do the best I can. *Y-yeah... I guess it's okay... *Looks like we've no choice but to stand our ground! *I'm going to give it all I've got too! *I'll go up first. Back me up, okay? *Don't worry. We have the blessing of the Twilight Dragon! Special Attack *I feel the will of the bracelet! *I must use it! Now! *Aura, lend me your power! MA Attack *Now, BlackRose! Victory BlackRose Intro *Come on, let's clear the way so we can keep moving! *I just can't stand waiting around! You ready? *You don't have anything to worry about while I'm here! *He who strikes first wins, so don't dawdle! *Alright, let's see if you're as good as you say. *Get out there and prove you aren't all talk. Special Attack *Here goes! One shot! *So, you ready? MA Attack *Meteor Strike! Victory Paired Characters Intro *Kite: BlackRose, let's use a Union Battle tactic. *BlackRose: A focused attack. Leave it to me! Victory *BlackRose: Hmm, I guess you were kind of cool back there. *Kite: Huh? Did you say something, BlackRose? * Solo Characters Alisa Intro Kite: Alisa, with your abilities you may even be able to access The World. Alisa: As long as the server is functioning properly, I should be able to hack it. BlackRose: Really? You're just like Kite's bracelet! Arthur Intro Arthur: An illusionary body. What lies beneath your armor? Kite: Do you know, BlackRose? BlackRose: How should I! And why are you asking me to begin with?! Victory Arthur: Though my armor may shatter, I will still fight on! Kite: It could be interesting if they added that system to The World... BlackRose: Hey, just what are you hoping will happen?! Bahn Intro Bahn: Characters from a game? I know! It's the one that makes the funny noises! Kite: No, with The World you have to connect via a network and... BlackRose: You're just wasting your time Kite. You'll never get through to him. Batsu Ichimonji Intro Batsu: You should get outside more instead of wasting your time with games. BlackRose: I'll have you know that my real body is very athletic! Kite: The real me isn't so much different, I guess... Bruno Intro Bruno: Characters from a game? You mean those things that make the bleep-bloop noises? Kite: No, you have to connect to the network with your PC, and then... BlackRose: Give it up, Kite. He'll never understand. Victory Bruno: I wonder how I would go about arresting a character from a game... Kite: Hmm, well you could arrest the person actually playing the game. BlackRose: First off, we haven't done anything wrong. We're victims here! Devilotte Intro Devilotte: The World, a realm in cyberspace... Someday, it will be mine as well! BlackRose: I wouldn't try it if I were you. That would make us enemies. Kite: A quest to defeat the princess... That sounds pretty innovative, actually. Flynn Intro BlackRose: A sword and shield, eh? That's a pretty generic character build. Flynn: Huh? Character build? Kite: The World isn't the same as the real world! Victory: Flynn: My sword is unbeatable! BlackRose: A straightforward sword and shield style might not be so bad. Kite: I don't think it's really the time to change classes... Heihachi Intro Heihachi: A false body, eh? Is your real body in good shape? BlackRose: Of course! I'm a member of the tennis club, not to mention a great swimmer! Kite: I-I don't think I fit that description... Imca Intro *'BlackRose': Kite! Don't just stand there! Let's go! Imca: Kite, there is no time to waste. Let's get moving. Kite: O-Okay, but I don't think I'm just standing around that much... Victory *'Imca': BlackRose. What was that attack just now? It was pathetic. BlackRose: What! You got a problem with my sword, Imca?! Kite: C-Come on guys, don’t fight… Juri Han Intro Juri: Characters from a game? You two must have been dropped on your heads as kids. BlackRose: It's not like I want to be stuck this way! Kite: If I don't wake up soon, I might get used to this body... Lady Intro BlackRose: Bazookas and machine guns... The World doesn't have any of that. Kite: Guns and bazookas could be nice. Maybe we should ask Aura. Lady: Don't think you can drag me into your online game! Lindow Intro Lindow: A body made of data. Must be nice not having to watch your weight. Kite: Definitely. Our bodies never change. BlackRose: Nope, nope, we are not talking about weight! Neneko/Neito Intro *'Neneko': Neneko wants to be a game character in flashy armor too, you know! BlackRose: What more could you want to add to your outfit? Kite: Y-Yeah, you might actually just start to blend in... Victory *'Neito': I should become a game character and expand my personality BlackRose: I don't think you need any more personality than you have now! Kite: Y-Yeah, it'd just make things even more confusing. Rikiya Intro BlackRose: I wonder if I can meet the real me with this body. Rikiya: Data enters the real world, while your real body becomes data... Kite: That distinction may be all but gone now... Sänger Intro *'BlackRose': Hey, that's a nice sword. Can I see it for a second, Commander? Sänger: A man's sword is his soul. It's not something to flaunt before others. Kite: It sure does make an impression, though. Saya Intro Saya: It must be nice being a character in a game. You can dress as crazy as you want. Kite: Well, you can choose whatever design you want for your character... BlackRose: It's not like everyone here doesn't dress strange enough as it is. Tron Intro Tron: Transferred from cyberspace to the real world, eh? Hmm... BlackRose: D-Don't think you can take us apart with that! Kite: If you're going to disassemble anything, go for the server... Actually that's no good either. Ulala Intro Ulala: Any comments for your real world counterparts? BlackRose: Once you wake up, be sure to go to your club meetings! Kite: Let's just try to regain consciousness first. Valkyrie Intro BlackRose: Having your wings attached to your helmet instead of your back looks so much more fresh. Valkyrie: What are you talking about, BlackRose? Kite: Um, you wouldn’t understand, Valkyrie. Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': A character from a game in the real world? I wonder what you feel like. BlackRose: W-What are you doing?! I'll sue you if you don't stop. Kite: I wonder if this would really make a case in court...?